


Best Foot Forward

by brainofck



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knew he was an exhibitionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Foot Forward

Daniel knew he was an exhibitionist. He was sure any shrink who ever actually tried to treat him as a serious patient (unlike _some_ members of the so-called profession who just drugged people up and locked them in _actual_ padded rooms instead of trying to find out what was _really_ wrong with the person who just came back from an _alien planet_ ) would probably come up with all sorts of reasons why this would be. Daniel could play amateur psychiatrist – his parents had been caught up in their work and each other; then he had lost them and bounced around in foster homes because his grandfather couldn't be troubled to pay any attention to him at all.

It seemed to Daniel that there were two ways a kid could go under those circumstances. One, the kid could withdraw into himself, deciding that the outside world could not be depended upon to give him the emotional support he needed, or two, the kid could more and more desperately try to gain the attention of that world. _LOOK AT ME!_ the kid would scream in every way he could.

Daniel was kid number two. Of course he was emotionally self-reliant. He had to be. But he _craved_ that attention. He used every skill in his power to get it. He made himself adorable, with the floppy hair and the shy demeanor. He made himself a prodigy. He made himself cutting-edge. And then, quite by the accidents of truth, he made himself an outcast.

Of course, Daniel was just an amateur psychiatrist.

But he had to think that there was _some_ deep-seated psychological reason that he loved it so much when Jack O'Neill noticed him. Here was this smart, handsome, worldly person, and Daniel could make that man watch him.

First he did it by talking. A lot. About important stuff. And Jack would listen, sometimes with deep interest, his dark eyes intent upon Daniel and those were amazing experiences. Of course, Daniel had been presenting to all sorts of crowds full of all sorts of amazing people for years, so he never lost his cool, but his heart would pound and he would walk away from those events flushed and happy and, more and more often, aroused.

The arousal made him feel shocked and guilty when he first noticed it. Daniel was straight and Daniel loved his wife. He would be faithful to her until the end.

Shock and guilt did not make Daniel stop. Here, amateur psychiatrist Daniel determined that exhibitionism must be deeply seated in his personality.

Talking a lot could also get him negative attention from Jack, though, and Daniel was not a masochist. While the truth had driven him to drown in negative attention, Daniel did not care for that experience at all – not to mention the fact that negative attention could rapidly turn into zero attention, in Daniel's experience.

So Daniel started actively seeking ways to make Jack watch him that were more about what Jack would want.

He casually sauntered onto the firing range one afternoon when he knew Jack was there.

He brought the Berretta he had been carrying in the field. He hadn't needed it much, with Jack, Sam and Teal'c as his bodyguards. Jack had talked about bringing him in to get qualified with the weapon, but with one thing and another, Daniel's training kept getting put off.

"Ah, Daniel. Nice to see you putting in some time down here," Jack greeted him.

Daniel nodded, taking up the firing station next to Jack's. He hung his target and pressed the button to send it down the range. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack's eyebrows raise as Daniel didn't stop the target at 50 meters, but let it run out, down the range another 25 meters or so.

"Uh, Daniel. Range on that weapon is only 50 meters," Jack said mildly.

Daniel nodded and strapped on the firing goggles. He put on the ear protection. Jack absent-mindedly put his on as well. Daniel took up his firing stance. He felt Jack's eyes appraising him and allowed himself a little half-smile.

He took his first shot, made a slight adjustment, then let his left hand drop. He fired off seven shots with his right hand. He shifted his feet, and took another seven shots with his left hand.

He palmed the button again and his target came drifting back to them, but it was just for show. Jack saw the grouping. All chest and head shots.

Daniel kept his cool as he took the target down.

Jack didn't even look at the target. His eyes were fixed on Daniel. And what Daniel saw there would generate guilt and shock and arousal for a long time.

"I guess I should keep my eye on you, Daniel," Jack said.

Daniel smiled his little flashing smile.

"Maybe so," Daniel agreed.


End file.
